


Sweet Grass and Dying Flowers

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could stand up to the perfection of memory, and of first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Grass and Dying Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 25](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/325246.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/331334.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/23253.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/16466.html).

_Waking up from bad dreams and smoking cigarettes -  
Cuddling a warm girl and smelling stale perfume_

Remus buttoned his trousers and straightened his tie. Anna tugged her skirt back around her knees and adjusted her blouse. Their eyes didn't meet.

"That was lovely," she said, her voice warm, if hushed.

He nodded. "Yes. Quite nice."

Remus licked his hand and smoothed his hair. Anna took her ponytail down and surrounded her face with ringlets. All this was tricky to do in a toilet stall – Remus felt much larger than usual – but Anna managed it with some measure of poise.

"Do you want to do this again some time?" Anna asked.

"Um," Remus said.

She drew in close, and he smelled her dying fragrance again. It was something floral, he knew, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the exact scent. She wrapped an arm around his back and leaned in for a kiss. Remus met her halfway.

After a moment, she broke contact. "Have you shagged before?"

"No," Remus said. "Is it obvious?"

"Not really," she said. "You're just...hesitant."

Remus gave a weak smile. "It isn't you. If that's what you're wondering."

"Is there someone else?"

"I..."

He thought about curling smoke, and callused hands, and messy clothes. Instead of the musty smell of sex and the muted smell of waste, the memory of grass came to mind, sweet and fresh.

No one could stand up to the perfection of memory, and of first love. Remus knew as much. But he also had a reasonably good idea of what he wanted, and this wasn't it.

"Yes," he said.

She smiled. Anna was quite pretty, and Remus wished, for a moment, that she was his type. Unfortunately, she never would be.

They left the stall, and the room, and crept back to Gryffindor Tower. They parted ways at their respective staircases. For what remained of the night, Remus dozed on and off, and stared at the curtain surrounding Sirius's four-poster.


End file.
